


The Pups Moon

by Elenduen



Series: Call of the Moon in the sky [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Wolf Pups, Fluff, M/M, Pups!, Werewolf, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few weeks of the Pups lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pups Moon

Athos's Pups

Alpha girl Chaunte  
Omega girl Naeva

Aramis's Pups 

Alpha girl Esme  
Alpha girl Kamille

Porthos's Pups

Alpha boy Colyn  
Omega boy Pascal

 

Chaunte was very much the leader of the Litter, since her eyes had opened two weeks after her whelping she had been dominating the rest of her Litter Mates and stamping her authority as prime Alpha amongst them.

While Omegas Pascal and Naeva were happy to have Chaunte as their leader the pther Alpha Litter mates were not so easily convinced, both Esme and Kamille had grumbled over their eldest siblings dominance and growled at her on occaision but it was Colyn the second eldest in the litter who had challenged Chaunte resulting a tousle between them that had lasted until Chaunte had Colyn pinned by the neck and their exasperated Oman had come over barking at them in scolding and ordering them back into the nest.

The two Alphas had followed their Oman meekly with their tails down and contrite expressions on their faces as they come up to a very tired d'Artagnan and nuzzeled at him in appology.

Their Oman never stayed angry with them for very long, he would bark at them, nip their ears in reprimand if they were really playing up, but them he would happily take them back into the nest and lay back to let them suckle from his teats and paw at his soft sides, then to fall asleep with bellies full of milk and their litter mates snuggled up around breathing in the soothing scent of their Oman.

 

Since smell was the first of their senses all six Pups had become very use to their Omans scent, and attributed it with warmth, food, and love.  
Even before their eyes had opened and their ears had become accustomed to the sounds of their pack the six Pups had known their Oman, known his scent and known that they were safe and beloved when they were snuggled up against his warm softness.

They knew too the scents of the Alphas in the packs, their individual Aphans whom they asociated with protection, pride, and love, and of course familial Alphas whom they were Kin to and could always look to for support if their Oman and Alpha were not present.

Their sensative noses had begun to distinguish not only the different scents of the Alphas but their ranks aswell.

They knew that Aramis and Porthos were the secondary Alphas of the packs, that they were the subordinates of the Primary, that they followed him and served him, they also knew that they were both mated to Oman as of course was Primary Alpha Athos.

His scent commanded their respect and loyalty, he was the unquestioned leader of their Pack and their main protecter from harm.

 

For the first couple of weeks all six Pups had contentedly remained in the nest, at first snug against their Oman and each other, until their eyes had opened and they had started seeing their world aswell as smelling it.

Then they had started to get a bit more adventurous.

Chaunte had been first of course, she had found her paws first and taken unsteady steps about the nest under her Omans watchful eye as Aramis had lain outside keeping a guard on the pack inside.

Shakily Chaunte had padded about the den, sniffing the ground and the walls, and gazing with wide fascinated eyes at the glimps of the world beyond the nest and Oman that she did not, as of yet, feel ready to step into.

Colyn had soon followed after her, stumbling at first on his large paws as he'd learned to walk and use his tail for balence, the next two had been Aramis's twins Esme and Kamille who'd seemed to be competing with each other as to who could walk first between them and soon set about squabbling and batting at each others tails, Colyn had yipped at them, his ears down and a tried to growl, but had hardly been able to manage more than a purring noise as he demanded quiet, half torn between wanting to bat the pair of them round the ear, or to follow after Chaunte who'd boldly padded up to the mouth of the den to sniff at the scent on the wind outside.

Pascal had watched the goings on with wide eyes and had shuffled forward a bit but been reluctant to leave the safety of Oman to go and join his other litter mates until his curriosity had finally over come him and he had shakily risen onto his paws and unsteadily made his way over to Kamille and Esme who'd happily barked their approval of his joining them and set about jointly grooming him baddly and leaving most of his fur sticking up at all angles!.

The smallest Pup who was saddly the runt of the litter and had Athos been a more hardened Alpha and d'Artagnan a less loving Omega would have been killed had whelping and discarded, was little Naeva.

She was weaker than the rest of the litter mates and noticably smaller, and did not leave her Omans side for several more days until her currioscity got the better of her and the encouragment of her Oman and litter mates had her shakily finding her Paws and padding along with them to explore their nest.

Now on their feet and learning that they could not only walk but run and jump too it was time for d'Artagnan to start teaching them how to defend themselves and how to hunt.

While they were still on his milk and would be until they were twelve weeks old, the Pups were learning to enjoy the scent of the fresh kills that the Alphas brought back for Oman to devour.

While he was nursing six growing Pups d'Artagnan was having to eat far more than normal just to keep up the constant supply of milk for the Pups demanding bellies.

While Aramis, Porthos and Athos could not help with this, they could and did ensure that their beloved Omega had sufficiant food to keep up with this demand, and all three of them adored watching the Pups nursing from a glowing d'Artagnan's teats.

He would lay in the nest with all six of them latched on and nursing away while their paws paddled at his belly, looking so serene and contented that it brought a tear to all of their Alphas eyes.

 

Athos had just about burst with pride when he had learned that Chaunte had been the first to walk, and his pride had been matched by Aramis and Porthos as they had seen their Pups padding about the Nest, bumping into each other and playfully batting at each others tails, or as they grew more confident on their paws, leaping at each other and rolling over and over in a ball of fur until d'Artagnan seperated them and nipped them for disobediance.

 

Then at six weeks old d'Artagnan took them outside the nest for the first time, taking them into the world they had only glimpsed at before now.

Chaunte ran ahead her tail wagging and nose sniffing at everything as she eagerly explored her enlarged world.

Colyn was right behind her flanked by Esme and Kamille while Pascal and Naeva remained by d'Artagnan's side.

This was not just a sight seeing trip, but time for their lessons in survival to begin so they would know how to take care of themselves as they grew up.

 

All six Pups watched as d'Artagnan chased down rabbits and mice, showing them how to kill cleanly and without damaging the meat.

They watched Aramis leaping into the air to wrap his powerful jaws about game bird and bring them down, were wide eyes as Porthos had tackled and taken down a boar with his claws and jaws to it's throat, and entranced by Athos killing a buck.

The lessons in hunting were a daily experiance, and gradually d'Artagnan encouraged them to make kills themselves, upon mice and other small animals, leaving the larger creatures until they were larger themselves, though Chaunte teamed up with Colyn and managed to bring down a Hare which impressed the proud parents immensely.

 

The Pups were also tought how to fight, so they would be able to defend themselves if needs be in the future.

Wide eyed and a little intimidated, though d'Artagnan soothed them all and nuzzeled them so they knew that they were safe and this was just a lesson, they watched as Athos and Porthos tackled each other, wrestling on the ground and lashing at each other with clawless paws so as not to cause any serious damage to one another.

 

Aramis taught them how to follow scents, leading them to a hiding Porthos and showed them how to use stealth to gain the advantage over prey.

He also taught them how to use scent to find their way back to the nest if ever they became lost, so they would always be able to find their way home if the need arose.

 

Growing more and more active by the day, and steadily reaching the point in which they would no longer need to nurse the whole pack went on a deer hunt, Athos proudly leading them out at dusk to hunt the deer and urging the Pups to follow his lead.

When he leaped forward after a stag Chaunte and Colyn were hot on his heel and savagely bit at the stags legs while Athos clamped his jaws about it's throat to bring it down quickly.

Kamille and Esme followed after Aramis jumping up and clawing at a colt while their Aphan went in for the kill.

Porthos stayed on watch while d'Artagnan took Pascal and Naeva into the hunt to bring down a buck and then happily praised all six Pups for their efforts in their first real hunt that had resulted in a large feast for the pack.

At just twelve weeks old the six Pups were now able to eat the meat in wolf form and when they shifted into human form they would eat soft solids too.

As the six of them ate the venison happily d'Artagnan gave them a slightly wistful look knowing that while he would be happy to finally change back into human form himself, he would miss this twelve weeks with his litter who it seemed were growing up far too fast!.

A chuffing beside him had him looking at Athos who had a knowing look on his face and nudged at d'Artagnan's muzzle reminding him that they would remain Pups for a long time to come, Aramis licked his ear and rubbed his side agreeing with this while Porthos snorted a little and touched noses with d'Artagnan barking slightly and reminding him that this need not be the only litter they had in their lives!.

Even in Wolf form d'Artagnan's eyebrows seemed to rise!, for while he was going to miss his Pups in their infant stage there was no way in hell he was going through a pregnancy again for a long time to come!, especially not now their Litter was so active and mischevious!, totaly dependant on him or not he and the others were going to have their hands and paws full for a long time to come!.


End file.
